


Of Mornings and the Risks Therein

by Glyphhunter



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex, how the hell do you tag for sex?, the boys get pretty emotional, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphhunter/pseuds/Glyphhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Jude should pay more attention to what he's putting on first thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mornings and the Risks Therein

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 OTP Challenge  
> 06 - Wearing each other's clothes

Jude stood barefoot in the kitchen, blinking blearily at the stove with a spatula in hand and a pan of bacon sizzling in front of him. His fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt, twisting the fabric that hung around his thighs. Mechanically, he shoved the bacon around and used the corner of the spatula to flip some of them over.

Thoughtlessly, he continued to watch the pan as the clock gradually ticked towards the quarter hour. At some point, he yawned and shoved the bacon again.

_Alvin will be getting up soon_ , came the drifting thought followed by the realization that his bacon was about to start burning. With clumsy movements, he scooped up as much bacon as he could and dumped it on the napkin covered plate sitting on the opposite burner. A few pieces missed the mark and tumbled to the stove top, leaving a trail of grease in their wake. He blinked at them, face blank, before he picked them up with his fingers.

Never waste bacon.

He removed the rest of the bacon from the pan one by one then considered the puddle of grease that pooled at right side. ... It could stand to be removed, but... He frowned. He didn’t really want to get the jar out. His frown deepened. He _really_ didn’t want to get the jar out.

Fuck it.

Soon enough, another batch of bacon was sizzling in the pan and Jude was back to staring, if only slightly more awake. And slightly more hungry. He gave a side glance to the steaming plate of bacon next to him. What were a couple pieces compared to the whole pound?

He’d just popped a piece in his mouth when strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him back into a warm embrace. Alvin’s breath was hot on his ear and he groaned when sharp teeth pulled on his lobe.

“You know you’re wearing my shirt, right?” The crunch of the bacon in his mouth seemed loud after Alvin spoke.

He swallowed thickly, wincing as the bacon scratched his throat and looked down. It seemed he was wearing Alvin’s shirt. “Pink and red look the same in the dark,” he defended and Alvin hummed in mocking question.

“Unless you got up two hours ago, our room’s not dark,” he countered, sending another rush of hot air over Jude’s skin. A grin slowly stretched his lips at Jude’s full body shiver.

“It is when the curtain’s closed,” Jude tried. He could feel the tips of his ears start to warm and he knew he was blushing.

“Oh?” Alvin licked up the edge of Jude’s red ear before he tugged on it again, “I didn’t get to closing them last night, did you?”

Jude felt his face getting redder, “No.” Alvin hummed again.

“I didn’t think so,” his hold shifted, using one arm to keep Jude close as the other drifted down towards his partner’s bare thighs, “you seemed a bit preoccupied.” His fingers ghosted over the hem of his shirt and Jude shivered again.

“I-” he swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. Then Alvin’s nails scraped his skin, short and feather-light and Jude groaned, “Alvin.”

“Yes?” He drew the word out, full of false innocence and Jude mentally cursed him. Of course he was going to be an asshole. Alvin was grinning full force as he deliberately dragged his nails over Jude’s skin again. The spatula Jude was holding clattered to the floor.

“Alvin,” Jude’s shaky voice belied the firmness of his tone, “either touch me or get out.” One hand had reached out to brace him against the stove and the other dug into the arm that wrapped around his waist.

“But Jude,” Alvin protested in a low voice, “I’m already touching you.” His hand moved to a cloth covered hip in mock demonstration and Jude groaned again, longer and louder as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. A hot tongue laved at the spot behind his ear followed by teeth scraping a trail down his neck.

“You,” Jude’s breath caught as Alvin’s hand moved again and passed the place where he wanted it. Then the air fell out of him when his hand pressed against his thigh, whole and warm and _not close enough._ “ _Alvin_ ,” he pressed, his nails digging into the skin of Alvin’s arm and Alvin’s hand moved inward but did nothing more.

“Hmm?” His fingers spread and his thumb rubbed at the soft skin of Jude’s inner thigh as his stance shifted. The space between his feet widened and his head dipped low between his shoulders. Tremors ran through him non-stop and Alvin smirked as Jude tried very hard to keep his breathing steady.

“ _Please_ ,” Jude whined and Alvin’s fingers curled. They dragged upwards, following the crease of his thigh to his hip and Jude let out a frustrated growl.

“You’re going to need to be more specific,” Alvin told him and in a motion that showed no sign of his earlier drowsiness, Jude shoved the pan of bacon off the burner, switched off the stove, and turned to push Alvin back against the fridge. Magnets dropped to the floor and the memo pad slid off and landed with a slap.

Jude pressed his forehead against Alvin’s collar as he ground their hips together and the sound of both of them groaning echoed through the kitchen. Jude panted at the relief as Alvin’s head thudded against the freezer door and his hands dropped to cup Jude’s ass. He rocked their hips together and Jude’s hands scrambled at Alvin’s torso, his nails leaving red trails on his skin as he tried to find purchase. There was only one concern that he had, however.

“Why in hell are you wearing pants?” he ground out and Alvin chuckled though it was strained.

“Did you expect me to come out naked?” he asked because what else could he say to something like that? ‘I didn’t expect to have sex first thing?’ He knew what was going to happen as soon as he found his shirt missing.

“In your underwear, at least,” Jude said, giving him a heated stare through his fringe as he traced the line of Alvin’s suit pants around his hips then started on the button. He pulled away long enough to shove everything to the floor and then he was back, pressed fully against Alvin’s front and reaching up to pull him in for a kiss.

Tongues met halfway and Jude was quick to let Alvin take control, anything to get the man’s hand on his dick faster. Sure enough, his stolen shirt was soon pushed up, letting the cool air meet his heated skin and Alvin’s large hand wrapped around both of them. An embarrassing noise left his throat and he thrust into the hold.

Deft fingers worked them both, stroking from base to tip in a steady rhythm with the occasional rub against his slit and Jude whimpered pitifully into the kiss. His hold on Alvin’s hair loosened, degrading to spastic grasping and with a growl, Alvin reached up and buried his fingers in Jude’s hair. A final nip to Jude’s lower lip and Alvin was tugging his head back, baring the pale skin for him to descend upon.

“Alvin!” Jude cried as the spot at the base of his throat was taken between teeth then laved over and his hand slipped from its precarious position on Alvin’s waist. It slammed into Alvin’s arm, knocking his hand away from between them and Alvin hissed as he shook it out.

“Shit,” Jude panted, glancing down out of the corner of his eye, “sorry. Did I-?”

“Right between the muscle,” Alvin laughed between heavy breaths, “my fingers are all tingly now.” Jude snorted as Alvin wiggled his fingers and took his wrist, bringing it up so he could see it better. Alvin rubbed at the nape of Jude’s neck as he twisted his arm a bit then brought it to his lips to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist. He inhaled sharply as Jude ran his tongue over his pulse point then dropped his hand to lean close once again.

“You’ll be fine,” he breathed as he snaked an arm around Alvin’s waist and with their chests pressed together, he gyrated his hips. Alvin growled and both hands braced Jude’s face as he landed a hard kiss to his smirking lips.

“Come on,” he murmured, pushing away from the fridge, “we’re finishing this in the bedroom.” Jude grinned through the next kiss as Alvin stepped out of his clothes then allowed himself to be guided backwards back to their room. He was picked up halfway due to Alvin’s impatience and the remaining trip was much faster.

He was dropped onto the mattress unceremoniously, grinning at Alvin’s look of determination as he stood over him. The bottle of lube was snatched from where it still sat on the nightstand though this time, Alvin tossed it to the floor after his fingers and cock were liberally coated.

“We might still need that,” Jude pointed out then groaned, his back arching as Alvin gave his length a couple strokes before descending between his legs.

“I think you’ll be fine,” he assured as he leaned over Jude and used his free hand to bare his neck again. His fingers rubbed along Jude’s perineum as his tongue ran a line from his collar to his ear and Jude squirmed beneath him, a long moan emerging from his lips. He rubbed circles around Jude’s hole, pressing against it every few turns and each time, Jude would press back. He nipped at the skin just beneath Jude’s jaw then licked over it and the groan that came from it grew louder when he finally slipped a finger inside.

“Yes,” Jude sighed, his voice low and guttural and gold eyes opened, having slipped shut moments before, to see open appreciation on Alvin’s face. Alvin kissed him, softer and longer than the ones before as his fingers gradually stretched Jude out and Jude brought his arms up to wrap them around Alvin’s shoulders.

“I love you,” Alvin told him when he broke away and the man’s fingers curled within him. Jude’s mouth opened but anything he had to say turned into a grunt when Alvin pressed deeper. “I love you,” he repeated, continuously rubbing his fingers over Jude’s prostate and leaving him in no state to answer. Jude arched against him, his hips thrusting on Alvin’s hand as he moaned directly in his ear and Alvin pressed his forehead into the crook of Jude’s neck.

“I love you so much,” he said and Jude’s arms tensed around him as his hips pressed harder against Alvin’s hand. His moans turned into a cry and at the last moment, Alvin pulled his fingers away and left Jude to collapse on the bed with a frustrated sob.

“Alvin, please,” he panted breathlessly as he squirmed beneath him, “please, I’m so close, please.” But Alvin’s hand closed around the base of his cock and Jude threw his head back in frustration, “Alvin!” What was meant to be a reprimand ended up sounding like a petulant whine.

“In a moment,” Alvin promised as he turned his head to plant kisses along Jude’s jaw. His other hand drew back as Jude growled in impatience to hook under Jude’s knee and hitch his leg up. He could feel Jude’s hands clenching and unclenching on his back in anticipation and when the head of his cock finally pressed against him, Jude’s long fingers splayed across his skin.

He slowly pressed in and both of them groaned though Jude grew louder as each inch entered him. Alvin stopped when he could go no further, finally releasing his hold around Jude and he used his arm to brace himself against the bed. Jude was already shallowly fucking him, his hips rocking in a constant motion as he gasped breathily in Alvin’s ear. He had no choice but to move.

He thrust hard, off beat from Jude’s rhythm and Jude’s hand scrambled on his back accompanied by a brush of fabric that reminded him how they got there in the first place. Jude wore his shirt. He thrust again. With nothing else. Again.

Alvin’s pace was hard and fast and Jude’s breathless gasps were heavy in his ear. Jude clenched around him at every pull, wanting the full feeling to go deeper and deeper and when Alvin hitched his leg higher, he couldn’t help the cry that tore itself from his throat.

Alvin pounded against his prostate, constant and unrelenting and Jude could feel himself unraveling as each second passed. He just needed... He needed...

His arm snaked down in a bid for his cock that pressed untended against his stomach but Alvin seemed to know and snatched his wrist before it even passed his shoulder and pinned it to the bed. “Alvin!” he protested, tugging and twisting his hand fruitlessly and Alvin bit the skin on his neck with a grunt in response. Jude’s back arched in a wordless cry and he decided to keep his other hand where it was instead of trying to press his luck.

Every gasp turned into a whimper as Alvin kept his pace, clearly determined to have him turn into a boneless wreck and Jude was suddenly overcome with emotion. “I love you,” he breathed, his voice fading half way as he echoed Alvin’s words and the man’s groaning became more pronounced. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chanted because he didn’t get the chance to say it before.

Alvin kissed him, cutting off another proclamation and Jude moaned into it before he tensed and the world suddenly turned into a blur. Colours exploded in his vision and he wasn’t sure if it was him or Alvin that was shouting or even the both of them.

Alvin was laughing above him when he came down from his high, heart pounding and out of breath and Jude dimly realized that the tips of his fingers were tingling. “You’ve gotta learn to breathe,” Alvin told him as he opened and closed his hands, “you sound like you almost passed out again.”

“I was very close,” Jude admitted to another laugh, allowing a wry smile to cross his lips. With a forced deep breath, Jude closed his eyes and leaned his head back. As he slowly released it, something else came to his attention. He raised a heavy hand and tapped Alvin’s side, “You wanna get off?” The man was quick to leer.

“I already did,” he said, sounding very proud of himself and Jude gave him a sharp poke though it didn’t garner much reaction.

“You know what I mean,” he groaned and opened his eyes again to Alvin’s familiar smirk.

“I can’t. You have a very tight grip.” The red that barely had the time to fade came back in full force and Jude squirmed in a way that made their predicament very obvious.

“You...” Jude trailed off as he placed both hands on Alvin’s sides.

“Yep,” Alvin popped the word.

“Um,” Jude looked down though there wasn’t much to look at since Alvin was pretty much entirely on top of him and grimaced. This was going to be very uncomfortable in a few moments. Then he realized that Alvin was probably already more than uncomfortable and decided to get on with it.

“Here, let’s-” Jude pushed against him and they both lifted away from the mattress with Jude quickly ending up in Alvin’s lap and his knees spread wide. Alvin groaned and whether it was from relief or something else, Jude didn’t know. What he did know was that Alvin was already slipping out and Jude, not wanting to prolong the experience, pushed backwards and fell back to the sheets with a moan.

“Fuck,” he breathed and laid his arm over his eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was for but he felt it needed to be said. Alvin hummed his agreement as he crawled up next to him and draped an arm over his chest. He buried his face in Jude’s hair and Jude turned into the half embrace, bringing his arm down between them as he hooked a leg around Alvin’s.

A few moments later, Jude’s stomach growled and he tensed. Alvin was the first to break when he snorted then the both of them fell into fits of laughter.

\--

_There's still bacon in the kitchen._

_It's probably cold by now._

_Then heat it up. Ultra crispy bacon is still bacon._


End file.
